Electronic audio devices may output sound, also referred to herein as audio, that corresponds to audio content played by the electronic audio devices. The quality of the sound may depend on a number of factors. For example, sound quality may be affected by features of the audio content, such as the equipment used to record the audio content, a sampling rate at which the audio content was recorded, bit depth of the audio content, and the like. Sound quality may also be affected by the features of the audio device used to play the audio content, such as the software used to playback the audio content, features of the speakers used to produce sound associated with the audio content, and so forth. In many situations, the user experience associated with an electronic audio device may be improved when distortions in sound output by the electronic audio device are minimized.